Dream's Found
by CaliBabe
Summary: A kidnapping, a shooting, and broken glass, not really things that would seem connected in the everyday lives of a person, but in Port Charles it's rare to find one without the other.


_**Author's note: **Hey all, How ya been. I realize that many of you are waiting for updates on my other fics, but I've had this one written for a while, and posted on other sites, so I thought I would post it here for all of you wonderful peps. _

_A little background info…This takes place after the shooting on 3/28/05. It's my take on the events to follow the shooting. So that's really all that you need to know, the rest is pretty self explanatory._

_Hope you like it and leave some feedback…_

-.-

Michael looked out the window, his brow furrowed, lip between his teeth, as his sweaty hands grasped the empty glass. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Why he didn't want to see them. He hadn't thought AJ's words had got to him, but they had, apparently. He wanted to be okay. To understand why they didn't look, but he couldn't. All they saw was a picture. One little picture that made his Mother and Father stop looking for him.

He hadn't died the day they all thought. He had died later, he died the day he came back to learn that supposedly his Father's business had taken his mother, and brothers life. He couldn't look at his father, or uncle any longer. It just wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the pain or the anguish he felt over what happened. If he hadn't of "Died", if his Aunt hadn't have been shot his mother wouldn't have gotten scared and ran. She would have stayed home, ready to welcome him back with open arms. She would be alive.

She watched him, her back against the bookcase that separated her bedroom from the living room. He looked so stressed. The ten year old didn't need the stress, to come back and find out his mother and Brother are dead, that his uncle nearly caused his aunts death, and that his father thought he was dead. She didn't understand why things were never simple for him; she wondered why things were never simple for them. Every chance any of them got to be happy seemed to be ripped away.

The entire Corinthos and Morgan clan seemed to suffer through so much. They never got that one break where they could all just be happy, together, the last time she remembered a time like that was at her first attempt down the aisle with Jason. After that day she couldn't remember a time when they were all happy and together. One thing after another happened to them, keeping them distant, separated, and unhappy. They always had there moments, but never all together, they were never really happy all together. Some sacrificed here, others took what they wanted. It was how they worked, why couldn't it have stayed like that, the give and take relationship of The Morgan and Corinthos clan.

What was she thinking? She wasn't a part of that clan anymore. She wasn't a Morgan, and though her brother had agreed to let his son stay with her, she was barely his sister. Something had happened to them all, they had been lost, to the world, to the town, to themselves, but most importantly each other. It just got so hard to stay happy, life got in the way. It always seemed to. Life at the moment was so hard.

There was a knock at the door that caused Courtney's head to jerk up, and Michael to break the glass in his hands. Courtney ignored the door and rushed to her young nephews side. She looked at the boy, and realized hat he had crushed the glass in his hands. His blood was dripping onto the floor as Courtney tried to open his hand.

"Mikey, I really need to look at it," Courtney said softly as the banging on the door continued.

"Fine," The young boy replied as he opened his hand to reveal a large piece of blood covered glass and a deep cut that likely had small shards of glass in it.

Courtney ran to the kitchen to grab a towel, upon her return she pulled the large shards of glass. She placed the towel in his hand and shut it. She looked up at the boy and saw a blank look in his eyes. He was just staring at his hand as if he were in a trance. The pounding at the door made Courtney look up again.

"We need to get you to the hospital Mikey. You may need stitches," Courtney said as she walked to the door, Throwing the door open Courtney angrily screamed, "What?"

"Why won't you just do it? He went there to save you and you can't even tell the cops that it wasn't him. God I don't understand why he keeps sticking his neck out for you," The annoying brunette yelled.

"Sam I really don't have time for this," Courtney agitatedly replied as Michael walked up behind her.

"I'm ready to go," Mikey said as he looked at the angry brunette.

Sam looked the boy over. Why did Sonny let his son stay with this woman? She didn't understand it. What made Courtney more deserving of having the boy with her than Sam? People still walked on water around her. The high and Mighty Courtney, always right, always perfect. She was trying to get along with the woman, but she couldn't stand it, no matter how close Her and Jason got Courtney was always there, getting in the way.

"Sam I really need to go," Courtney said as she ushered Mikey out the door, "Can we talk later?"

"No we ca…" Sam started before she noticed the blood stained towel in Michaels hand, "What did you do to him?"

"She didn't do anything," Mikey calmly stated, "We should go."

"Yeah," Courtney said as she closed her door and led Michael down the hall.

Sam watched as the two disappeared down the hall. She knew it wasn't a good idea for Sonny to leave his son with her. She destroyed anything she touched. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew would only make her life better.

-.-

Rachel had just finished stitching up Michael's hand when she looked up at a worried Courtney. They hadn't gotten off to the best start, but things had gotten better. She had helped AJ when Michael was bite by the scorpion, but only after telling Court that it was AJ. After she had made sure the boy had lived she told Court where he was, who in turn told Jason. She had meant what she said about turning over a new leaf that day in the Metro Court. She had helped save Courtney's life, and get Michael back. It didn't make her sins any less, but it was a start.

"There you go," She stated as she cut the thread to the stitches.

"Thanks," Michael said as he hopped down and over to where his aunt stood.

"You're Welcome," She stated with a smile as she looked to Court, "How are you doing. The wound healing okay."

"It's fine, I think I need to get you back though," Courtney said to Michael knowing that she hadn't been taking it easy the last few day like the doctors had asked. She had been working herself harder than she thought possible trying to forget it all.

"Well if you're experiencing any discomfort come back and see me, I'll prescribe something for you," Rachel said.

"I will. Thanks," Courtney said as she walked out the door with Michael in tow.

The two were standing in the middle of the hospital, checking with Bobbie before they left, when the elevator doors opened, and Jason stormed out the doors looking around the lobby. His eyes settled on her, talking with Bobbie by the desk. He marched over to them and spun her around. He was more than angry from what Sam had told him. Michael was supposed to be safe with her, not getting hurt. She looked at him as his eyes bore into her. She could tell he was mad, but all she wanted to do was go back to the loft and sleep, she was feeling rather tired.

"Jason," Courtney said as she ran a hand through her hair, "Can we do this later, I'm really not up to this right now."

"No, We'll do this now. What happened to Michael," Jason said with a look at the boy, "Sam called and said he was hurt."

"Bobbie would you mind taking Michael to get a drink or something," Courtney spoke, her eyes never leaving Jason's.

"Yeah, Come on Michael, we'll get you a pop from the break room," The older woman spoke as the two walked off.

"Look, Michael cut his hand on a piece of glass, it was deep, so I wanted to bring him in incase he needed stitches. He did, he got sewed up, and he's alright."

Jason ran a hand through his hair as he let out a breath as his eyes closed. When Sam called she had made it sound so much worse than what it actually was. He had rushed over on his bike after calling Sonny to tell him to get to the hospital. He was sure that it was something horrible like Michael had been shot, or that he had broken his leg. Jason looked at Courtney, she was pale, she looked rather exhausted, and like she was having trouble standing.

"Are you okay?"

"Jason I told you, I just want to go home and sleep," Courtney commented as Michael came back with Bobbie.

"You ready to go buddy," Courtney asked.

"Yes," Mikey said as he hugged his grandmother and looked at his uncle. He didn't like him yelling at his aunt, she didn't deserve it.

Courtney ushered him to the elevator just ass the doors opened and Sam stepped off. Courtney gave a quick look at the woman before she hit the down button and the two disappeared. Sam looked back at Jason to be met with a glare that was all too discomforting for her. She thought for sure that Jason would come storming in and take Michael to stay with him. She didn't get why he just walked away. She looked at Jason again, and got a bit worried, he didn't look happy, and she was worried that he was turning on her.

"Hey Baby," Sam said as she walked up to Jason and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You said Michael was bleeding." Jason said a bit angry.

"He was, there was blood everywhere. I was just so afraid something was wrong with him. So I called you," Sam said as she touched his arm.

"I need to go. Sonny and I have work to do."

"Jason," Sam spoke as they entered the elevator, "Can we get lunch?"

"Sam I have to work," Jason spoke calmly.

"I know. I just thought that since the cops were taken care of and they aren't…"

"What," Jason shockingly stated.

"Well I talked to Courtney this afternoon, and I guess something I said got to her, because when I stopped at the police station before I came here, they said that there would be no charges filled."

"You talked to Courtney?"

"Yes, she wasn't very happy with me at first, but I guess everything worked out. So can we get lunch as a way of you saying thank you," Sam asked as she looked up at him with her eyes wide and lips pouting.

"Sure," Jason said as he felt a weight lifted from his heart. He bent down and kissed Sam's forehead as a smile graced her face. She was getting everything she wanted.

-.-

Courtney sat in Kelly's while Michael ate his burger and fries. Her palms rested against her forehead as they supported her head from falling to the table. Her head was pounding and she was over heating. She would have gone home to rest, but Michael needed lunch, and she didn't feel like cooking. She lifted her head some to look at the boy who was just sitting chewing the last of his food as he looked at the coloring sheet in front of him.

"Courtney," Ric said as he walked up to the table that the two were seated at, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Courtney said as she got money out of her purse, "Mikey, Can you go pay your Grandfather?"

Michael nodded his head as he walked to the counter and sat on a stool to wait for Mike. Ric took a seat across from Courtney, as he looked her over. She didn't look good.

"You okay," He questioned.

"Yeah, So what did you need," Courtney asked as she looked at the man.

"I wanted to ask you about the statement you gave a few days ago. You said Jason came to pick you up. Why, if Jax was already there," Ric questioned.

"I was mad at him. He had been spending too much time with Rachel, I guess I was jealous," Courtney responded knowing it wasn't true.

"Jax hasn't talked to you in a while has he. He seems pretty sure you're covering for your ex."

"Well I'm sorry if Jax is insecure but me and Michael must get going," Courtney said as she stood quickly only to stumble some. Mac quickly stood to catch her as Michael came running up.

"Aunt Courtney," The boy screamed as he ran to his aunt, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, You Okay," Ric, questioned.

"Yes, Just a little light headed. I just need to get home and lay down. Are we done Ric?"

"Yeah, do you need any help getting home," Ric asked.

"No, I have Mikey with me. We'll be fine, won't we buddy," Courtney spoke with a smile.

Yeah," Michael spoke as he took his aunts arm and led her to the door.

Ric watched for a second as the two disappeared. Michael's death and reappearance had rocked many worlds, but having him back was wonderful. He had brought light back to the Alan, and Monica. Mikey had saved his Aunt. His testimony saying that AJ was alive saved Court from a life in jail, and he seemed to be doing some good for her spirits, though she was looking ill today, there was a light in the woman's eyes when he looked at her.

-.-

Sonny stood in front of Courtney's loft. He wanted to now what was going on. All he got was some call from Jase telling him that his son was injured. He was worried yes, but he had spent enough time doubting his sister, and the last thing he needed was to over react and chase both his son and sister away even more. He looked up upon hearing a sound at the end hall. He saw his son trying to help his sister walk. He walked up to them swiftly noticing the pale look on her face.

"You okay," Sonny asked.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that," Courtney said as she went to get he keys out.

"Well you don't look okay. Hey buddy," Sonny said as he looked down at the boy.

"Hi," Michael said as he walked into the house, and towards his room.

"Don't worry. He's lightening up." Courtney said as she went to the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan.

"What're you doing," Sonny asked.

"Cleaning up," Courtney said as she walked to the mess by the window.

"Let me get that. You need to rest."

"Sonny I can do it," Courtney argued.

"Yes, I heard. However I'm not giving you a choice. Go rest while I clean up," Sonny said as he took the broom from her, ushered her to the couch.

Sonny went about cleaning up his son's blood and the glass as his sister lay on the couch. Once he was done he walked to the garbage, threw every thing away. He walked down the hall and into his son's room to see him playing a video game.

"Hey Buddy. I'm taking off. Your Aunt is asleep on the couch. She needs her rest so let her sleep," Sonny said looking at his son, hoping for any recognition.

"Okay Daddy," Mikey spoke not taking is eyes off his video game.

Sonny walked out of the room with a smile on his face, it had been a while since he had been called dad. He looked down at his sleeping sister. He didn't have much left, but he would make sure they were okay. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her body. She still looked pale, but as she snuggled up with the blanket he felt his heart lighten. He walked to the door and down the hall as he swore that he would keep them safe.

-.-

"Say it again," Sam said to Jason as they walked in.

"Thank you," Jason said as Sam giggled.

"I'd love to know what's so funny," Ric asked as he turned in his chair.

"I'm just thankful for Sam," Jason spoke.

"You should be thanking your ex-wife," Ric said as he turned back around.

"Ric you shouldn't try to understand what you don't know," Sam spoke.

"I'll tell you what I do know Morgan. Your ex-wife, Sonny's sister, while you and Sonny were getting revenge for the death of a not so dead boy. Courtney comes to me a few days ago with a story matching your own. I can only imagine that it wasn't planned, because Jax got angry and ran off to god knows where. So if you are thanking Sam for saving you, perhaps you shouldn't. Maybe you should go thank Courtney, who time and time again covers for you," Ric said as he threw some money on the counter and walked out.

"I thought you said you talked to her," Jason said as he looked at her strangely.

"I did. Ric must be lying again. It was me who convinced Courtney," Sam said desperately.

"Sam you're lying to me," Jason said as he looked into her eyes.

"No…No I'm not," Sam said as she swallowed hard.

"Yes. Yes you are. Why are you lying to me?"

"Because I was afraid I'd loose you. Ever since that day you ran after Courtney and found her shot you've been somewhere else. You haven't been here with me. You've been thinking about her. Then Michael comes back, and Sonny lets him stay with Courtney. Why couldn't he stay with us? I lost a baby, I lost two. Yet Courtney gets him," Sam said tears streaming down her face.

"Sam, Michael would barely talk to any of us, he hates me and Sonny at the moment, and he relates to Courtney. He needs her," Jason said as he ran a hand down his face.

"No, He needs me. I would make a wonderful replacement for Carly," Sam cried.

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. They weren't trying to replace Carly. They were trying to get Michael back in the swing of everyday life in Port Charles. He knew at that moment that Sam had gone off the deep end, that he didn't need someone in his life who would need him to give them the gratification of knowing that they were the only one in the world.

"Sam, No one is trying to replace Carly. Courtney is trying to help."

"No, She's trying to take my life. She's trying to take you from me," Sam screamed.

"Sam, You need to get a grip. We'll talk again later, but right now I'm going to go check on Courtney and Michael.

Sam watched as Jason walked out the door. She felt the warm tears sting her eyes as she felt her world slipping away. She had played it perfectly. She had had everyone where she wanted. How had things gone so wrong? She knew how. It was because she never really had him. She was just some little distraction while he was waiting for her, that blonde bitch. She stormed out the door and towards the penthouse. She was going to make Jason Morgan miss her, she would leave then he would see what he was missing, he would chase after her again and all would be forgive. Yes, she would get her world back.

-.-

Courtney lay on the couch, she didn't feel much better, and she was still exhausted. She let the event of the last few weeks play over in her head. She let out a laugh as she brought her left hand to her face. She didn't have that gaudy gem resting on her finger any longer. She had taken it off the day Jax told her that if she didn't condemn Jason to jail then he would leave. She couldn't do that, not now, not ever. She had a feeling that she would always be looking out for Jason, whenever she could. She was startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She looked up to the door wishing the person would go away. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

Courtney pulled herself off the couch and walked to the door. Swinging it open she was met with the face of a man she hadn't expected to see. She was sure he would be off with Sam, while she sat in the loft thinking of how much she missed her life. She looked him in the eyes to see a look she hadn't seen in so long. He looked concerned, like he actually cared for her. No, it wasn't possible. He didn't care, he was with Sam, and he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want her.

"What did you want this time. Have something else to get off your chest," Courtney irritably replied.

"I wanted to say thank you. That I was grateful for what you told the cops, and I hope that you can forgive me for being a jerk."

"Pompous jackass, idiot, fool, and a stupid head, other very possible choices," Courtney said as she leaned against the doorjamb and stared at the man.

"Stupid head," Jason said as he slowly walked closer to her. He stopped so he was right in front of her as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. They were inches apart as he brought his head to her ear and whispered, "That the best you could come up with."

"Well you are," Courtney said in with a shake to her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're cute when you're mad," Jason said.

"Don't," Courtney warningly replied.

"Don't what Courtney," Jason said as he leaned back to look in her eyes.

"Don't what Courtney me. I now what you're up to," She said as she backed up, turned around, and walked to the kitchen, "Would you like a drink."

"No thanks," Jason said as he walked in and shut the door, "So what am I up to."

"You're trying to get me to say it's okay. That I'm fine lying for you Jase, I'm not. I thought I was done with it, the lies, and the danger. When we finally said goodbye I thought it was over. I thought I was done getting shot at, and I was sure that one day the pain would go away. It never did, and the bullets kept flying,"

"I'm sorry Court," Jason said as he looked to the ground, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well you weren't. Do you realize how much it hurt? Every fight, every argument, they hurt so much. I didn't want to be scared anymore, but loosing Carly, I just don't now how to continue. I thought running would work, but I could never run far enough, how do I run far enough," Courtney asked as the tears began to flow.

Jason looked at her as the tears gathered in her eyes. His heart broke for her; he hadn't meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. He wanted to protect her, he had tried so hard, and he thought he had. Now though, he wasn't sure. He walked around the corner until he stood in front of her. He brought his hand to her cheek as he gently wiped the tears that fell down her face with the pad of his thumb. He wrapped his arm around her resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Maybe you stop running," Jason softly whispered in to her ear.

"I don't want to. If I stop running I'll wake up, and if I wake up, I have to feel it all, all the loss, all the pain. I have to feel it. To remember that everything that has ever mattered to me I've lost," Courtney spoke as she locked eyes with a Jason.

"Not everything," Jason said as he brought his lips to hers and planted a slow sensual kiss on the woman he knew he never stopped loving.

Michael stood looking at the two. His life wasn't perfect. He didn't have a mother, or a brother any longer, but he had a sister, and his father. He wasn't happy with him, or his uncle, but they were his family, and he needed them. A smile graced his lips as he backed up into his room. He didn't want to see what happened next as he saw his Aunt and Uncle backing out of the kitchen. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed a CD player as he took a book off the shelf and began to read. Things were still a mess, but they were looking better.


End file.
